


Queer Platonic

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [116]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many times people tell them they're a good couple, Natasha and Clint would firmly like the world to know that they're not like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> It's tagged Clint/Natasha, just be aware that they're queer platonic--no sex, no romance. The others don't understand at first but aren't bad about it or anything.

Clint casually slings an arm around her as they pick up the Chinese takeout Tony ordered in bulk. The man smiles and tells him he has a “beautiful girlfriend.” Clint makes a face. 

“Yeah, no, we’re not like that,” he says.

Natasha elbows him in the side. “Saying you don’t think I’m beautiful?”

“Shut up, Nat,” he mutters.

“Beautiful girlfriend,” the man repeats, ringing up the order while Natasha digs out Tony’s credit card.

They carry the bags home and set them on the coffee table before taking the armchair for themselves, sprawling out on top of each other while Nat grabs at cartons of Crab Rangoons.

“Your love gives all of us great joy,” Thor says sincerely.

Natasha sighs. He means it well, they both know, but that doesn’t mean it’s okay. “Thor. It’s not like that.”

He frowns. “You love each other.”

“Yes. But not like that.”

Steve looks confused. Tony looks like he’s biting back a comment.

Clint snaps.

“We’re friends,” he says. “Better than friends. But not lovers. We’re everything to each other, okay, but what you see is what you get. It’s cuddling and being there and shit. Not sex. Not romance. None of that. That’s not us.”

“Then what is it?” Tony asks.

“The word Clint is looking for i queer platonic,” Natasha says smoothly, still looking at the food carton. “More than platonic, maybe, but not romantic. Not sexual. And, more importantly, _us_.”

She does look up at that, her eyes as deadly as they ever are, and people around the room nod.

“It’s not that weird,” Clint says quietly, shifting slightly so Natasha’s even more firmly in his lap, the contact reassuring.

“Nah, guess it’s not,” Steve says.

“It’s, like, the opposite of kinky-weird. And I know kinky-weird,” Tony says. “It’s so not weird that it’s a little weird. But maybe only because it’s you two.”

“Us two?”

Tony shrugs. “She could murder all of us with her pinkie and I’m half-convinced you’re watching me every moment of the day, and here you two are cuddling.”

“Everyone needs someone, Stark,” Natasha says, settling deeper against Clint.

“I guess so,” Tony says. Then, “JARVIS, start the movie.”

There’s no more discussion after that, only Clint and Natasha cuddling on the couch and fighting over the last beef skewer.


End file.
